robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Team Outlaw
Ironside 2 A second version of Ironside has been built and is now competing, can someone get a pic and add it to the slideshow? It has a disc at the front of the robot. Madlooney 11:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) 11:27, May 8, 2012 (UTC) p.s. The first edit on this talk page was me. :Here is a vid of Ironside 2. Madlooney 17:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Robot Wars 2013 I know that Meggamouse competed in the new Robot Wars at Portsmouth this month, but can anyone tell me whether Mini Mighty Mouse was there too? I've watched some of the featherweight battles, but it's very difficult to identify the robots. Christophee (talk) 14:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :These fights contain Mini Mighty Mouse. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. By the way, do you know whether any of the other featherweights that competed in Portsmouth appeared in the TV show (or are from teams that appeared in the TV show)? Christophee (talk) 16:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::The one that looks like Eruption is Explosion, the one with big green wheels is a featherweight version of heavyweight Saint Hammer and Rip from Roaming Robots are three I can identify. Also, this might be useful. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Which version of Rip is it? I really can't tell from the videos. Christophee (talk) 16:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::The one that looks like the current Beast. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Team Outlaw Why did Team Mouse take precedence over Team Outlaw again? I don't remember if we attributed "Team Mouse" to them or whether it was an official name? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:38, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :I mostly just figured people would potentially oppose the name change, and I had bigger priorities to work on. Plus if I'm not mistaken, Team Outlaw's captain was only part of the 2016 team, and this focusses on all of Trevor Wright's works, but regardless I'd personally be in favour of a rename to Team Outlaw. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:34, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I suppose I should point out that the Team Mouse Facebook page is still actively running, alongside a separate Team Outlaw one, which only posted around the time of Robot Wars. What you make of that is up to you. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:24, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Now that you can give an educated answer TG (and everyone else), do you think we should use Team Mouse or Team Outlaw? I think it's quite conflicting. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 04:24, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Separating Team Tilly from this page I'm starting to think that the way we house Team Outlaw and Team Tilly information on one page is becoming quite unwieldy. Due to the way we organise sections, Team Tilly content keeps getting split across different areas of the article, there's no real flow to it, and Team Tilly are pretty much unrelated to Team Outlaw other than the fact they have driven Meggamouse on the show and at a few live events. Heck, they regularly drive Beauty 2 at featherweight competitions, would that make them part of Team BEAST as well? Right now, I think we have three main options: *'Option 1' - Make a separate article for Team Tilly. Their involvement with Robot Wars itself offers very little to a page, so the main bulk of the article might be a little lacking, but their contributions outside of the show certainly offers plenty for the lower end of the page. *'Option 2' - Have a team section on Meggamouse, and move Team Tilly's contributions to the Outside Robot Wars section of the Meggamouse page. We'd still be mixing Trevor Wright and Team Tilly content, but this is probably more consolidated than the current Team Outlaw page. *'Option 3' - Leave this article as it is - maybe it's just me who thinks this article is a bit awkward. I can't say writing a Team Tilly article would be high up my priority list if we decided to do so, but be it through me or someone else, it would become an action for the future if that was what we agreed upon. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:58, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :Option 3 - Eh. I don't really see a major problem.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:04, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :Option 2 makes the most sense to me. It would be consistent with our approach to other robots with more than one team involved, e.g. Dantomkia, and would add greater weight to Team Tilly's association with Meggamouse without necessitating an entire team page. That being said, Team Toon were effectively in the same position as Team Tilly/Team Mouse in that they only competed in one series, but had such significant involvement in the wider community that their contributions outside the show warranted their own page. With the latter in mind, I wouldn't rule Option 1 out, either. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:54, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Just a small note about Dantomkia - try to disregard our treatment of Matthew Pearman's robots on the Dantomkia article, as I intend to create a separate Team Immersion article, which will house content relating to Pearman, who was part of Tanto's team in the pilot. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:01, October 2, 2018 (UTC)